Dos vírgenes franceses
by sincerelyazul
Summary: Levi y Hanji son dos youtubers que un día tienen que competir contra Eren y Mikasa./ Ereri AU! (Le doy los créditos a moeskine. por la idea de los personajes de SnK en versión youtuber)


Levi y Hanji son dos youtubers que un día tienen que competir contra Eren y Mikasa.

–Definitivamente no quiero hacer la introducción– dijo Levi de forma amarga, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho. Su mejor amiga hizo un puchero y suspiro, no podría obligarlo.

–Mala suerte, tetas dulces– respondió Hanji–; vamos.

–Bien… ¡Bienvenidos a "Dos vírgenes franceses"!– Mencionó el más bajo moviendo sus manos frente la cámara–, hoy vamos a jugar un estúpido juego (valga la redundancia) llamado "Slender".

Hanji río bajo empujando levemente a su amigo.

– ¡No digas estúpido! – Lo retó ésta–, el creador puede estar viendo.

–Nadie lo está mirando, supéralo.

La chica lo hizo callar poniéndole su mano izquierda en la boca mientras Levi la fulminaba con su mirada, era algo que podía decirse que hacían siempre: discutir. Eran mejores amigos, sí, pero no quitaba el hecho de que Levi la odiara internamente por ser tan idiota siempre y que Hanji lo criticara por sus manías con la limpieza.

Iniciaron el juego entre empujones y se mantuvieron inquietos hasta que en la pantalla apareció el nombre del juego en blanco y al instante desapareció.

– ¡Oh, un bosque! – chilló la castaña mientras se escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas en el juego. Estaba todo oscuro y se iluminaba solo una parte del lugar, donde el personaje caminaba.

Levi guardaba silencio mirando con detenimiento la pantalla.

–Se ve bastante espeluznante…

–Parece una mierda, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? – El azabache estaba impaciente, estaba un poco (mucho) asustado y quería acabar con el vídeo ya; no es que no le gustara grabar pero podía decirse que grabar juegos de miedo era algo que no estaba en la lista de lo que quisiera hacer.

–Recoger notas– respondió simplemente Hanji manejando el personaje.

–Un gran objetivo de vida.

–Nos va a tomar un tiempo, pero ¡mira los gráficos! – Alabó la anteojuda– ¡Son fantásticos!

Levi cada vez estaba más ansioso, no le gustaba para nada.

– ¿¡Qué es eso!? – Gritó el azabache saltando arriba de su amiga.

– ¡Es solo un camión! Qué tonto– Levi chasqueó su lengua enfadado, detestaba esto.

Hanji sonrió alegre, su amigo ya estaba nervioso y no había sucedido nada. Seguían caminando por la oscuridad pero también mirando por los árboles buscando notas. No había ninguna cerca.

– ¿Por qué eres la única jugando?

Un estruendo alarmó a ambos que giraron al instante analizando la situación, el gato del vecino había tirado una maceta de la terraza, luego lo juntarían o eso intentaría Hanji porque parecía que Levi correría al gato por ensuciar el suelo.

–Si tú jugarás estarías parado en un solo árbol, resignándote a vivir– Levi rodó los ojos fastidiado, la chica estaba en lo cierto–. Hablando de árboles, éste es gigante y ¿una nota?

–Creo que esto es todo– dijo Levi parándose de su asiento y yendo a prender la luz de su cuarto. Hanji lo miro extrañada, el juego acababa de comenzar y no iba a dejarlo ir.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Esa cosa que acaba de pasar– le contestó temblando.

Hanji lo miro.

– ¡Esa maldita cosa que brillaba delante de tus ojos! ¡Lo que alumbraste con tu linterna!

– ¿Uh? ¿La nota? – Levi asintió–, es la primera debemos recoger siete más.

Los ojos del azabache casi se salen de sus órbitas, se iba a desmayar pero se sentó junto a Hanji, no quería correr el riesgo de que ese maldito gigante lo atacara en la soledad del departamento. Si quería matarlo que lo maté junto a su amiga, dos o ninguno.

–Bien, ¿qué dice?

– "No puedes correr" – ella rio– ¡Wow! ¿Acaso escuchaste eso? ¡Me cagué encima, fue espeluznante!

–S-sólo sigue adelante.

Ambos miraban atentos la pantalla, manteniéndose alertas por cada cosa que escucharan o vieran porque podrían morir si no prestaban atención o eso le habían dicho Erwin y Mike pero tampoco le habían avisado que daría tanto miedo juntar ocho notas.

–Oh, que adorable casita, ¿por qué no tiene puerta?

–Ni idea pero ahí dice "194" y…– el gritó de Hanji lo interrumpió y por ende él también lo hizo– ¿¡Por qué gritaste!?

– ¿¡No lo has visto!? – Chilló ésta agitándolo de un lado a otro mientras Levi se enfurecía y la empujaba de su silla.

–No he visto una mierda, busquemos una nota– Levi había tomado el control del juego mientras Hanji se levantaba adolorida del suelo; caminaba con precaución, vigilando cada tronco de cada árbol que se cruzaba en su camino–. Por cierto, ¿qué significa "Slender"? ¿Qué significa eso?

–Uhm, árboles esbeltos. Creo.

– ¡Alguien nos mira! ¡Mierda, Hanji!

– ¡Oh, hola! – La castaña robó el control y empezó a acercarse al personaje alto, Levi empezó a desesperarse ¡no quería perder aún! Aunque estuviese asustado, no quería perder.

– ¡No! ¡Aléjate!

–Yo quiero saber quién es, salte tú; además me gusta el sonido espeluznante es como relajante.

–Mira una nota, tómala y corre– balbuceó.

–Estás demasiado asustado, miedoso– se burló su amiga–, aquí dice ¡oh! ¡Esta él! Es alto y hay un montón de "no" grabadas a sus costados. Muy terrorífico y… ¡el sonido otra vez!

Levi estaba temblando: – Presiento que es una mala noticia.

–No lo sabes, tal vez él quiere ayudarnos– lo regañó otra vez mirando la cámara y mordiéndose el labio mientras señalaba a su amigo. Era algo claro que se estaba riendo de su amigo.

– ¿Eres estúpida o qué? Es claro que no es agradable.

Siguieron mirando la pantalla en busca de más notas hasta que se dieron cuenta que Slender los estaba siguiendo por detrás y Levi gritó asustado.

– ¡Nos está siguiendo!

–Oh, hola señor Slendy– saludo Hanji–. ¡Oh no! ¡Saltó en mi cara!

Levi estaba gritando mientras agitaba a su mejor amiga y la empujaba de su silla, otra vez y tomando el mando él. Hanji seguía gritando en el suelo porque había sentido que algo la había tocado en los pies y Levi, por ende, gritaba asustado con ella.

– ¡Estamos muertos! – alarmó el azabache moviendo el ratón hasta cerrar el juego y cruzándose de brazos enojado–. No jugaré más contigo, ahora eres la única virgen francesa.

–Eh, vamos– Hanji se puso de pie arreglándose el cabello y picando en la mejilla a Levi–. De todas formas, él era malo pero me sigue agradando así que… quiero seguir jugando.

– ¡Pues cásate con él y juega sola!

El más bajo se levantó de su asiento para prender la luz y echar a la castaña del cuarto para acostarse a dormir, cosa que no lograría por el miedo.

Hanji seguía grabando mientras reía, Levi realmente gritaba como una niñita y no dudaría en dejarlo en el vídeo. Todos se reirían por ver como el maníaco de la limpieza y bruto Levi se asustaba por un juego.

– ¡Levi dejaré tu cara fea en el vídeo! – La chica escuchó como se abría la puerta del cuarto de su amigo y lanzaba un libro hacía su dirección–. Estoy segura de que me ama, ¡au revoir!

La chica ya había editado y subido su vídeo a su canal, "Dos vírgenes franceses". El nombre había surgido porque cuando asistían a la secundaria les habían dicho que siempre serían vírgenes si seguían jugando videojuegos estúpidos, en realidad tuvieron razón pero que se le va a hacer.

Miles de comentarios comenzaron a llenar sus notificaciones así que empezó a leerlos, uno por uno hasta que uno le llamó mucho la atención: "Deberían dejar de querer copiarse de Eren&Mikasa, bastardos"

¿Qué?


End file.
